


Fluffilicious

by JPJ_159cm, LoonaTheHelpline



Series: BlackPink Oneshots [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Cringe-worthy fluff, F/F, Fluff, blackpink - Freeform, chaennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPJ_159cm/pseuds/JPJ_159cm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonaTheHelpline/pseuds/LoonaTheHelpline
Summary: Cringe-Worthy Chaennie fluff





	Fluffilicious

**Author's Note:**

> Nyoung An!
> 
> Here's the one shot for today! Chaennie, it's not written very well! But that's what happens when you have Minecraft obsessed siblings, and one computer!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the support! I hope you continue to read these weird one-shots, that make me cringe. Don't forget to comment, what type of ships or one-shots you want next!
> 
> -159cm

*Cringe worthy Fluff warning

Jennie's P.O.V.

 

I walked into school, it was quiet for once. But, I guess that's what happens when you arrive an hour early. 

I headed towards the library, I usually went there to get a few extra hours of sleep. My parents are always fighting, whether over financial issues, or something stupid like what to watch on TV.

So I started leaving an hour earlier, so that I wouldn't have to deal with the chaos. 

My Dad was a serious alcoholic, and he would drink whenever he'd had a hard day at work. And all the anger that he had towards his boss, he would take out on me and my mom.

I felt sorry for leaving my Mom to deal with him alone, but it's not like she wouldn't do the exact same.

I entered the library, and sat down in one of the chairs. I brought out my homework, cuz if I can't sleep I may as well do something useful.

I was reading through a book, when I heard something fall on the floor. I ran to see what it was.

One of the ladders had fallen over, and had knocked some books over. I started to tidy it up, and saw that there was a girl about my age sitting where some of the books had fallen. She was pretty cute, I've never seen her around the school before. She must be new, probably a transfer student.

She must be new, probably a transfer student  
"Hey, you okay?" I said, helping her up. "Uh, yeah. Just a few bruises and scratches" She said, "well that's good." I said. 

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Park Chaeyoung, I transferred from Australia." She said shaking my hand, "I-i'm Jennie Kim." I said.

"So, Jennie Kim...Why are you here an hour early?" She asked, "drunk dad...Stubborn mother, I needed to get out." I said. "Oh. Well, if you ever need to talk to anyone about it, I'm free." She said, "Yeah, thanks" I said.

She walked away, after we had cleaned up the books. I heard the bell ring, and made my way to the classroom. I sat down in my usual seat, Chaeyoung came in. "This is our new student, Park Chaeyoung" the teacher said, she bowed and sat in the only free seat. 

Ugh, she has to sit by the schools playboys. After class, I headed to lunch. I saw Chaeyoung sitting by herself, or she was. Tae and JungKook, got there first. And them being the playboys they are, started complimenting her, and bothering her over and over. 

I noticed JungKook, was making her feel uncomfortable, by touching her places he shouldn't. For some reason I felt jealous...

I walked over and tapped Jungkook's shoulder, "Hey, Kookie. Back off! Give her some space" I said. "Oh, look Tae. Saviour Jennie has come" JungKook said, "Jennie, what do you want?" Taehyung asked. 

"She's probably come to beg for forgiveness, and say she wants you back." Suga said, joining in. "I just want you to leave the girl alone" I said, "Well, we don't give a damn" JungKook said. He turned away from me and started bothering Chaeyoung again, I lost my temper and punched him.

Suga and Tae ran off, and JungKook just spat at me and walked off. 

"I'm sorry about that, it's just they are the school playboys... And I was in your place, once." I said, "It's fine...Thanks for helping out, I didn't know if they'd ever leave" Chaeyoung said.

"No problem, and JungKook would have never left. He likes pretty girls!" I said smiling, "Thanks again, though" She said blushing. 

Later on, I was hanging out with some friends. I saw Chaeyoung sitting under a tree alone, she was playing guitar. 

I walked over to her, "Hey, Chaeyoung!" I said. "Hi, Jennie! Who are your friends?" She asked, "This is Jungyeon, and this Jisoo" I said introducing the two girls.

"Nice to meet you!" Chaeyoung said, "What ya playing?" I asked her. "Oh it's just a song, I learnt a while ago." She said, "Can we hear it?" I asked. "I..um..sure I guess?" She said, and she started playing guitar and singing.

 

"You sound amazing" I said,

"Yeah, You're really good! Are you a trainee?" Jisoo asked, "Yeah, I'm a trainee at YG. I trained for two years in Australia, and I'm gonna carry on training here in Korea" Chaeyoung said, "Omg, Jisoo and I train there too. I've been there for four years, and Jisoo has been training for three years" I said, "Yep, and Jeongyeon trains at JYP" Jisoo said.

"Yeah, I'm already paired with a group. We'll probably be debuting next year or something. We call ourselves Twice!" Jungyeon said, "they are really good!" Jisoo said.

"Cool, I should probably be getting home" Chaeyoung said, "Where do you live, I'll walk back with you" I suggested, "Okay..." She told me her address and we started walking. She lived right around the corner from me, "Do you wanna hang out, tomorrow after school?" Chaeyoung said. "Yeah, that would be cool!" I said, we decided on where to meet and both went home. 

-Next Day

I was sitting in the cafe, where we decided to meet. I saw her come in, she looked even prettier today. She came up to me, and we greeted eachother. We walked outside the cafe, and started walking. We hadn't really made a plan of what to do today, so we just walked around Seoul. We went to some places she'd never been, and ate a lot of street food. It started to rain, and we went inside the nearest building. 

It was a little arcade, full of claw machines. "See any toys you like?" I said, she pointed to a little duck. I got out some coins, and put one in. I won first try, I gave her the duck and got myself a little alien teddy. "Thank you!" Chaeyoung said, She brought out her phone, and took a picture.

"Where should we go now?" I asked, as I looked to see if the rain had cleared up , and it had.

"Why not, the amusement park?" Chaeyoung suggested, "Sure, let's go" I said. We got there and I got out my card to pay for the tickets, but Chaeyoung stopped me and payed for it. 

We went on a few rollercoasters, and after quite a bit of persuading, Chaeyoung got me to go on the Carousel. 

"Everyone is staring at us" I said, "You worry too much, Come." She said, pulling me onto the ride. It was more fun than I expected, "I haven't been on a carousel since I was 5" I said. "Well, was it fun?" Chaeyoung asked, "I guess...Yes" I said. "I knew you were still a child inside, like me" Chaeyoung asked, "yeah yeah, okay. You win, I'll admit it!" I said

"Can I call you Dongsaeng then?" Chaeyoung asked, "No way, Pabo" I said. "Just unnie then?" Chaeyoung said, "Just call me Jennie, or Jendukie" I said. "Jendukie..?" Chaeyoung said raising her eyebrow, "Jisoo,nicknamed me Jendukie." I said, "Oh okay, you can call me Chae or Rosé. If you want." Chaeyoung said, "is Rosé your stage name?" I asked, "Yep, I thought it sounded nice" She said.

We carried on walking around, until Chae noticed the ferris wheel. "Come on, let's go" Chae said, "Um, are you sure?" I said. "Yeah, come on. Don't be a scaredy cat" Chae said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the ride. 

We sat down and the guy put the bar down for us and secured our belts. 

The Ferris wheel started moving, and it went around once. "Jennie, please can we go again, I forgot to take pictures" Chae whined. "Fine..." I said, we gave the guy a sign to tell him, to make it go around again.

The wheel started turning, and we got to the top. It stopped for a bit, we thought maybe the guy just stopped it, so people could take pictures. So we took some pictures, and waited for it to start again. It didn't start for a while and Chae looked down to see what was happening, and saw someone fixing the controls. I looked down, and saw how high we were. 

"Chae.." I said, "What's wrong?" Chae said, she must of noticed that I was shaking. "I'm scared of heights" I said, "I'm so sorry, Jen. I shouldn't have told them to go around again" Chae said, pulling me into a hug. "Just look at me, don't look down." She said, We were looking in eachothers eyes. 

Our faces were getting closer and closer. And eventually our lips met, I deepened the kiss, and she accepted it. We parted the kiss, "I think I'm in love with you, Chae" I said. "I think I'm in love with me too" Chae said laughing at her own joke, "I love you, Pabo" I said "love you too, Dongsaeng" Chae said.


End file.
